Locking devices may be used to secure a bicycle or other mobile object to a stationary object to prevent theft.
U or shackle locks typically consist of a U-shaped steel shackle that is removably coupled to a receiving lock cylinder.
Cable locks are another common device used to secure bicycles and other mobile objects to stationary objects. Cable locks are available in a variety of lengths and diameters that can easily secure multiple components around objects of varied size. Cable locks have innate portability as they can be wrapped around almost any frame member and be attached to a bicycle with a bracket or clip.
Another common locking device used to secure bicycles and other mobile devices to a stationary object is a chain lock, which uses hardened steel links connected by a high strength lock.